Forgiveness Chases Away Guilt
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel teaches Vamps this when he avoids her and Kristin because of what happened the other day. Sequel to "We'll Always Care".


**guestsurprise, who owns Vamps, requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Kristin belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen and I only own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Forgiveness Chases Away Guilt**

Rachel carefully balanced some boxes as she headed to the storage room and put the boxes away where she could find them, marking them with a list of what was in each one. She had just finished marking the last box when she heard footsteps and turned to see Kristin coming downstairs. "Oh hey, Kristin," she said and then noticed the teenage seemed sad. "What's the matter, hon? Bullies chase you again?"

"No," said Kristin as she looked at Rachel with an expression that was between confused and hurt. "Have you noticed that Vamps has been ignoring me lately? Or heading off when I go to approach him?"

Rachel looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it, I have noticed he's been acting odd lately," she said. "He hasn't even spoken to me lately."

"Why do you think he's ignoring us?" asked Kristin.

"I don't think he's ignoring us," said Rachel. "Rather, he's avoiding us."

"But why?" the teenager asked.

"Let's go find him."

They found him, but when he saw them, he headed out immediately, not even looking at them. That hurt Kristin and Rachel was just getting frustrated and turned to Whampire and Snare-Oh. "What is with him?" she asked. "We just wanted to talk to him."

They were silent for a moment and then Frankenstrike came in. "Vamps isn't ignoring you because he doesn't want to see you two," he said. "He's avoiding you two because of what happened the other day."

Rachel looked at the scientist alien. "You mean, when he was having a bad day and had snapped at Kristin?" she asked. He nodded in response and Whampire came up to Kristin, holding her in a gentle hug.

"Whenever my brother feels guilty, even if he makes it up to the person he hurt, he still hurts on the inside," he said.

"But…I forgave him," said Kristin.

Whampire smiled. "True," he said soothingly. "But sometimes my brother and I need some sense knocked into us."

He said the last part jokingly, which made them all chuckle before he became serious again. "But honestly, he needs someone to tell him that he needs to let that guilt go."

Rachel nodded. "I'll go talk to him," she said.

"Better do it now," said Snare-Oh. "Because he's felt so guilty the past few days, he's been thinking of taking on a mission where he'll be gone for a few months."

Rachel was stunned before her expression grew determined. "Not as long as I stand he's not," she said with determination before heading upstairs to find the elusive Vladat and stop him from making a huge mistake.

* * *

Vamps was about to call Plumber HQ about a long mission when he felt someone tackle him to the floor. Surprised, he yelped and wondered how Rachel, as he now knew who had tackled him because he sensed her energy signature, had snuck up on him.

"Vamps," she said, pinning him down. "Don't do this."

"Rachel," he said. "They need someone to do this mission."

She didn't let him up. "Vamps, are you going to take this mission out of selflessness, or are you going to take it to avoid your family?" she asked.

He was about to answer, but that last sentence made his answer die away before he could voice it and he saw Rachel's face, which was a mixture of hurt and sadness. Her expression was making guilt hit him even harder.

"Vamps," she said softly. "Kristin forgave you, so why are you still feeling guilty?"

"Because I knew my actions hurt her deeply," he said. "And I had promised her and you that I would never hurt any of you in such a way."

Now Rachel understood. "Vamps," she said. "I know what you mean. Heaven knows I've often done the same and have regretted it. But when we regret those terrible actions, that is what counts the most, because our actions when we admit we were wrong and want to make it up to the person we wronged show that we're truly sorry."

She paused and stood up, helping him up. "And you did that," she said. "You not only apologized to Kristin, but you made it up to her and she forgave you."

"I know she did," he said. "But…,"

"The guilt is still lingering, isn't it?" she asked softly.

He nodded and looked at her with an expression of remorse and sadness and she hugged him, holding him in a comforting hug and he accepted it. "How do I get it to leave?" he asked her.

"Focus on the fact that she forgave you and wants you as a friend," said the young woman. "Forgiveness always chases away guilt, so let Kristin's forgiveness and my forgiveness chase away your guilt."

She felt Vamps' arms hug her a bit more tightly. "You're very wise, Rachel," he said. "How do you know what to always say?"

She smiled. "Life's experiences teach me and I learn from them," she said. "As should we all."

He smiled. "I couldn't agree more," he said.

They then heard Kristin come in. "Vamps?" she said.

She then found herself swept into a hug by the Vladat, who apologized that he had been avoiding her and held her as she hugged him and told him she forgave him and then asked if he wanted to play a game with her on the X-Box. Vamps accepted and they headed downstairs with Rachel following, claiming she would play winner when they had finished the game, making Vamps and Kristin laugh and agree as they began playing the racing game and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
